


Calamity Zelda

by AbithaLynDrakonclaw



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Corrupted Zelda, Injured Link, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-25 13:18:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15641550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbithaLynDrakonclaw/pseuds/AbithaLynDrakonclaw
Summary: Link made it to the Princess - but he was too late.





	Calamity Zelda

Link fell into the sanctum, the guardian blast grazing his shoulder and exploding behind him, making him fly into the room where Ganon slept.

The Champion let out a hiss of pain as he got up, gripping his injured shoulder. The Master Sword was on the ground in front of him. He carefully bent to pick it up, holding it limply in his right hand, his left holding his shoulder.

_"Hero..."_ a voice hissed from somewhere above him.

Link's head snapped up.

His eyes widened as the ball of malice on the ceiling began to shake, sending waves of the magenta liquid over him and the rest of the room.

He let go of his shoulder and shielded his face as the ball exploded.

_"Hero..."_ the voice hissed again.

Link looked up, his eyes widening. The Master Sword began to glow a faint blue light.

"Zel...da?" he said gently, shocked at the swirling malice before him.

The Princess stood on air before him, Ganon's spirit form swirling around her. Her skin was gray, with cuts slicing through it in odd shapes, matching those on the shrines dotting the region. Malice flowed through the cuts.

Her dress was no longer perfect white, it was black and burned, and so were her feet and nearly half of her legs. Her arms were black as well, long gloves of darkness twisting up her arm.

She tilted her head at him, hair pure and white, her eyes now the color of the malice, and not the familiar green he'd grown to love.

_"Hello, Hero..."_  

Link flinched. He could still hear the Princess's voice, but only barely through the overpowering voice of another.

Calamity Ganon.

"What... did you do?" Link asked, voice faint.

_"I fixed her."_ Ganon answered. _"The little incarnate might not have had power before, but just look at her now."_

She snapped her fingers. Link heard the sound of a tower falling in another part of the castle.

_"I hope you weren't planning on visiting her chambers."_ Ganon chuckled. The Princess examined her hands, turning them over before looking back at the hero. _"Quite the improvement, wouldn't you say?"_

Link said nothing.

_"She does need a name though."_ The Princess twirled once in the air.  _"What do you think, Princessblight or Zeldablight?"_

Link shook his head.

Zelda's unblinking gaze returned to him.

_"Nothing to say, hero?"_ Ganon asked.

The Sanctum's floor began to crumble.

_"What a shame,"_ the Princess's lips curled up. _"I was hoping to hear you beg."_

The floor gave out, giving the hero only a split second to pull out his paraglider, dropping the master sword as he fell.

Link landed with a wince, letting out a small cry of pain as he held his injured arm again.

_"The sword that seals the darkness, hrm?"_

Link turned to find the Princess holding the Master Sword, examining it with little interest. It began pulsing a brighter blue.

_"Let's see if it's any good, shall we?"_

The threw it to his feet, snapping her fingers and summoning her own blade.

She took her blade in hand and slashed it in front of her, then lifted it and floated closer to him, holding the end of the sword only inches from the Hero's eyes.

_"Fight me, hero."_ Ganon hissed.

_"Let's see what that little blade can do."_


End file.
